1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a display apparatus including a light emitting body to improve external appearance thereof and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus displays an image on a screen thereof. Representative examples of the display apparatus include a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display panel (PDP).
Generally, the display apparatus includes a display module to form an image, a front cover to cover a front edge of the display module, and a rear cover to cover a rear of the display module.
In recent years, the quality of the display apparatus has been improved, with the result emphasizing a design to please user's aesthetic senses in addition to a fundamental function of the display apparatus.
Since the front of the display apparatus is easily visible, product image greatly changes depending upon how the front of the display apparatus is designed. Therefore, the external appearance of the front of the display apparatus may be improved to provide a high-quality product image to users.
A high-quality finishing material may be used, or an additional polishing operation may be performed, to improve the external appearance of the front of the display apparatus.